Tu Tristeza Y Mi Soledad
by Natsu In Fire 2
Summary: Natsu Un Niño Aburrido Que Pasa Su Dia A Dia Buscando La Forma De Divertirse Pero Todo Esto Cambia Cuando Aparece Ella *Entra Y Lee*


_**-Oye! espera , no te acuerdas de mi!-Gritaba un chico de pelo rosa agarrandole la mano a una chica de pelo rubio**_

_**-...-La chica solo lo miro y sonrio**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1 : El Chico Aburrido Y La Chica Nueva**_

_Natsu dragneel era un chico que basicamente pasaba todo el dia jugando con sus amigos , era de esperarse ya que tenia solo 12 años , pero el realmente se sentia vacio y aun que jugara con sus amigos todo el dia no se sentia lleno , el sentia que le faltaba algo , que sus dias eran cada vez mas aburridos , ya no podia mas solo pensar que haria otro dia , lo dejaba mal y se aburria de pensarlo , hasta que llego __**Ella..!**_

_-Hoy tenemos una nueva alumna - Dijo el profesor y hiso una señal , lo cual alguien entro por la puerta_

_-...-Toda la clase miro como entro , una niña de pelo corto rubio y con un cuaderno en sus manos_

_-Ella es lucy hearthofilia-Dijo el profesor , lo cual la chica no le presto atencion_

_-Profesor , esa niña creo que no lo escucho-Dijo un alumno , Y el profesor hiso una mueca_

_-A Verdad , se me olvido decirles que esta niña es sorda-_

_Esa palabras hiso un eco en el interior de natsu _

_-...-Lucy solo agarro su cuaderno y se puso a escribir algo_

_**''**__**Hola A Todos''**_

_lucy levanto su cuaderno y lo mostro con una sonrisa , pero el que mas sonreia era el dragneel ya que habia encontrado algo con el cual divertirse_

_-Mira sientate , adelante de natsu-Dijo apuntando el puesto que estaba vacio delante del dragneel_

_Lamentablemente lucy nunca penso que el que estaba atras de ella era un chico estupido!_

_''Espero Que Podamos Ser Amigos''_

_Lucy se dio vuelta mostrandole ese mensaje al dragneel , lo cual solo sonrio_

_Lucy empezo a hablar con todos los de la clase , sonreia y solo escribia en ese cuaderno que tenia como un comunicador_

_Pero antes de poder notarlo natsu ya estaba burlandose de lucy a sus espaldas , incluso sin que lucy se diera cuenta le ponia un papel en la espalda que decia ''No me hables por que no te escucho xD'' eso hiso que toda la clase se riera de lucy y ella solo sonreia , pero eso era lo que mas enojaba al dragneel y apretaba los dientes , pero en lo mas profundo se preguntaba ¿Por que sonrie? , pero hiso que el dragnnel la molestara mas , le gritaba en clases y como lucy era sorda , no mostraba ninguna señal de molestia con eso , natsu empezo a llegar mas temprano que los demas solo para escribirle a lucy en su mesa ''Muerete , Sorda'' , el solo queria ver la reaccion de lucy era solo eso lo que esperaba para que su dia no sea aburrido _

_**''¿Por Que , No Me Dejas Ser Tu Amiga?**_

_Escribio lucy en su cuaderno y se lo mostro a natsu , el cual solo volteo la mirada_

_-...-Lucy solo lo miro y se dio vuelta_

_Lo que no sabia lucy era que todo iva a ser peor de ahi en adelante , las burlas aumentaron , cuando les toco musica y lucy canto , para el dia siguiente encontrar en su mesa escrito ''Los Sordos no deben Cantar'' ella ya sabia quien era pero no hacia nada y eso era lo que le divertia mas la dragneel , su cuaderno que era tan especial para ella fue tirado a al agua y pisoteado , para que despues ella lo recoja y lo mire todo lo que tenia escrito en su interior y solo quede leyendo eso ya que es lo unico que puede hacer , pero alguien de lo lejos la mira y sonrie _

_pasaban los dias y esto se hacia ya costumbre , pero solo habia un agresor en esto era natsu dragneel , pero un dia sin darse natsu se quedo sin amigos la razon era que ya no hablaba con nadie solo se preocupaba de que lucy la pasara mal , muy mal_

_pero los dias aburridos de natsu regresaron ya que lucy no iva al colegio , y el solo se pregunataba ¿que le paso?_

_-Lees comunico que su compañera lucy era victima de maltrato escolar , si alguien pudiese decir si sabe algo-Dijo el profesor delante de toda la clase _

_Natsu estaba tan pero tan asustado que no podia de mover su pie_

_-Fue natsu- Dijieron todos y apuntaron a natsu_

_el cual solo quedo con una mirada de desesperacion y se pregunata ¿Por que? ¿Ustedes se reian , No? ¿Por que solo yo!?_

_Por primera vez natsu sintio lo que le hacia a lucy , esa sensacion de rechazo y odio_

_-Como crei siempre , eres un tipo vacio-Dijo el profesor mirando a natsu_

_la madre de natsu tuvo que ir a pedirle disculpa a la madre de lucy , natsu solo miraba a la madre de lucy la cual lo miraba con odio y desprecio _

_despues de eso lucy volvio al colegio , natsu como siempre planeando que hacerlo pero la realidad cayo sobre el!_

_-Donde esta mi mesa?-Dijo natsu , al ver que no estaba su mesa y miro a lucy lo cual lo miro_

_Si! el abusador recibia lo que hacia , la razon era que todos se dieron cuenta que odiaban a natsu , su mesa nunca estaba le tiraban libros , le tiraban basura y lo insultaba_

_y asi fue como natsu se quedo solo sin nadie , completamente solo sin amigos , sin nada _

_Lucy se le acerco un dia a natsu al cual le habian pegado su compañeros , pero el se enojo y le pego una cachetada a lucy _

_-...-Lucy solo lo miro y le agarro la mano _

_-Sueltame!-Grito natsu y vio que lucy estaba sonriendo_

_Esa fue la ultima vez que natsu vio a lucy , pasaron 4 años sin que el supiera de lucy , pero como era de esperarse el no hiso nada era un completo solitario , el ya no estaba aburriodo ahora el solamente esta solo...!_

_Pero algo hiso que su alma regrese a su cuerpo , era ella! _

_-Oye espera-Grito natsu , cual corria detras de una chica_

_-...-Natsu lo siguio Corriendo hasta que alcanzo a aquella chica _

_-Oye! Espera! no te acuerdas de mi-Dijo natsu agarrando la mano de esa chica de pelo lago y rubio_

_-..-La chica solo lo miro y sonrio_

_**''Como Podria Olvidarte''**_

* * *

_**Que Les Parecio? Dejen Sus Reviews!? Esperen El Proximo!**_


End file.
